


三人行

by muguahesigua



Category: 3P - Fandom, 高h - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 1





	三人行

三人行

女人穿着黑色的齐逼小短裙，醉眼朦胧的半趴在床上。  
床前的两只复古椅上坐着两个身穿西服的帅哥，他们二人手中握着酒杯，长腿翘起，欣赏着女人的醉态。  
其中一个男人头发微卷，神色阴郁，目光牢牢的锁在女人半露的酥胸上。另一个男人皮肤白的几乎反光，嘴角噙着一抹笑。  
女人的酒量其实还算可以，只是鸡尾酒和啤酒混着喝，就不可避免地醉了。  
她努力睁开眼看着床前的两个人。  
她知道接下来会发生什么，所以她才会把被敬的每一杯酒都喝下然后乖乖被男人们带回来。  
泽仰起修长的脖颈把手中的红酒一口喝完，接着把酒杯放到圆桌上，盯着女人说，“开始吧”。  
“怎么这么心急？”旁边的男人笑他，但也跟着放下酒杯。  
女人努力直起身，往后瑟缩了一下，装出迷糊又惊慌的样子，“你们……你们要干什么？”  
要干什她清楚的很，她在情场驰骋这么久，还没尝试过3P呢，又是两个盘亮条顺的帅哥，这波好像不亏。  
冷白皮男人坐在床边抬起她的下巴给了她一个法式深吻，女人放松身体享受着这个吻。  
吻完男人舔舔嘴唇，“别怕宝贝，我们会让你快乐的。”  
男人的周遭散发着清新的果木香，女人胳膊软软的搭在他的肩头，被他吻得现在还直喘，脑子里七荤八素的想，泽的帅哥朋友接吻技术不赖嘛。  
看女人一脸享受的样子，泽觉得哪里好像有什么不对，明明他是要惩罚她的。  
一个月前，他和女人在一起了，他陷入热恋，却在不经意中发现女人竟然是个海王，除他之外还和好几个男人保持这肉体关系，质问女人的时候，女人回他以为他们俩人只是炮友关系，这可狠狠伤害了男人的自尊心。  
男人转头看向表情不怎么好的泽，他挑了挑眉，”还要继续吗？“  
泽取下自己手腕上的手表，“继续“他露出一个残忍的微笑，”但别让她太快活了。”说完他也上了床。  
女人又身子娇弱的往后躲，装出恐惧的样子，“你们……你们不能一起。”  
泽伸手粗暴地将她扯到自己身前，大手握住她的脖颈，自上而下的深深的盯着她惊慌的脸，接着他像野兽一样在她柔软的嘴唇上啃咬。  
女人痛的皱起眉头，忍不住在心里吐槽，这人是属狗的吗？  
嘴巴被吻住，她急促的通过鼻子呼吸，闻到的全是男人身上混合着香根草的木制调香水味，这味道略苦，女人仿佛置身于电闪雷鸣的黑暗森林中。  
旁边的冷白皮男人也没闲着，来到她身后，身体和她贴得很紧，双手从她的腋下穿过，暧昧的解开她胸前的一颗又一颗扣子。  
两种香味混合在一起，把女人迷得头脑发晕。  
泽终于肯放过女人的嘴唇，而女人的嘴唇已经变得红肿，身后的男人把她上身剥了个精光，埋头在她光洁的后背上吮吸亲吻。  
女人舒服地眯起眼睛，忽略了嘴唇上的痛。  
泽似乎觉得自己被忽视了，拽着女人的手伸进自己的裤子里，女人下意识地想要缩手却被他强硬的按住，她在心里叹了口气，泽真是小孩子脾气啊，她用五指包裹着他的柱身撸动，还俯身亲吻他的脖颈、喉结来安抚他。  
身后的男人撩起她的短裙，将修长白皙的手指伸进她的穴里扣挖。  
“嗯……”男人的手指很长，这一下捅的女人差点叫起来。  
女人忽然觉得自己好像古时候的皇帝，身后的男人和身前的泽都是竭尽全力想要赢得自己关注的妃子，身前是暴躁易怒小孩子脾气的泽妃，身后是温柔善解人意的……暂时还不知道名字，就叫他贤妃好了。  
女人一边幻想着一边勾起嘴角，甚至还伸出一只手搭在身后男人的胳膊上，“都别急。“  
我会每个都宠幸到的。  
泽皱眉看她，觉得她的语气怎么听怎么不对劲，操，有种自己被嫖了的感觉。  
身后的男人也愣了一下，然后笑着又往她穴里伸进两根手指，嘴唇贴着她的耳边说，“原来宝贝玩的这么开。”  
女人有种被戳穿的尴尬，脸红红的一句话都不肯再说。  
  
真到要进去的时候，女人怂了。  
她像青蛙一样张开双腿趴在泽的身上，泽的那根东西正钉在她的花穴里，因为她紧张的收缩穴口，泽的那根东西正一点一点的胀大。  
“别夹了”，泽咬着牙拍了一下她的屁股，忍不住催促男人，“时语，你快点进去。”  
原来温柔的男人叫时语，但是女人现在顾不得别的，她轻微的挣扎着，“不行，不行，好像进不去。”女人紧张的发着抖，她走过后门，但前面后面同时这还是第一次。  
时语已经往她的后穴里挤了一大坨润滑液了，他用手指反复的抽插按揉，想软化她的穴口，但是……时语有点无奈，“她太紧张了，后面还没扩张好。“  
“就那样插进去吧，我快被她夹射了。“泽保持着这个姿势也不好受。  
“别别别！“女人害怕的大喊，她刚刚瞥了一眼身后男人的东西，看着斯文秀气，可身下那东西和泽有得一拼，狰狞的像怪兽。  
“这样吧“，女人咽了一口口水，商量他们，”那个，我今天还没准备好，等下次，下次好不好，这次你们一个一个来“，女人转头看着时语，笑得一脸乖巧，“我先帮你口出来好不好。“  
泽箍着女人的腰狠狠顶了她一下，把女人顶的尖叫一声，泽脸色阴冷，“你在和谁谈条件呢？“是啊宝贝“，身后男人用湿润的龟头顶住她的屁眼，”我都硬成这样了，现在说要帮我口，我可不乐意。“  
女人头皮发麻，卧槽，贤妃你怎么变坏了！她双手撑在床上想要起身，“那个什么，我的口技特别好，你试试就知道了，哎哟！“女人还没直起身就被身后的男人强硬的按了回去，两只手腕被攥住牢牢的按在床上。  
女人觉得此刻最危险的是自己的屁股，粗硬的棍子就抵在外面，自己的屁眼随时都会被捅开，她身子发抖，闭着眼睛喊，“我怕疼!我真的怕疼!”小时候去拔牙，已经摇晃的牙齿被拔下去的疼她都怕的要死。  
身后男人吻着她的后背说，“我会轻点的宝贝。”  
泽伸出手帮着固定住她的屁股，好方便时语的插入，时语刚插进一个龟头，女人就像杀猪般的惨叫出声，“疼！疼啊！”  
泽被她叫的耳朵疼，也想稍微缓解一下她的痛苦，将嘴唇凑上去亲吻她。  
“呜呜呜……”女人紧皱眉头，后面被时语的阴茎一点一点的捅开，后穴的褶皱也被全部撑开。  
全部进入的时候，时语的额头也出了一层细汗，他下面被裹得舒服极了。  
“全都吃进去了宝贝。“时语笑着从后面揉捏她的乳房，同时下身开始微微的挺动。  
“唔！唔！“女人腰都被顶软了，同时吃下两根粗长的阴茎并没有想象中的舒爽，她想踹开身上的两个男人，逃出这间屋子。  
泽也配合的在下面抽插，女人的后穴逐渐变得松软，时语抽插的越来越顺畅，他开始加快速度，嘴里还称赞着，“宝贝真是天赋异禀啊。“  
去你妈的天赋异禀，女人都快难受死了，她忽然感受到自己的屁眼里流出液体，黏在两人的结合处和自己的大腿根上，难道是血？这一认知让女人觉得自己的屁股更痛了，女人边哭边挣扎，咬了一口泽的舌头把自己的嘴唇释放出来，“流血了！我后面流血了！”  
他妈的禽兽不如，用自己的血润滑。  
身下和身后的男人都没有停下，被咬了一口的泽开始重重的操她，女人气的骂他们，“你们是禽兽吗！？别做了！我他妈流血了呜呜呜呜”，女人哭的伤心欲绝，自己从一开始就不应该走进这个屋子，色令智昏！色令智昏啊！  
时语往她的腿间抹了一把送给女人看，“宝贝没有流血，是被我干的分泌了肠液“，他暧昧的笑了一声，“就那么舒服吗？”  
女人眨眨眼睛，挤出两滴泪水，看着他手上透明淫靡的白色液体，一副不可置信的样子。  
泽的脸色不怎么好，狠狠的抽了一下她的屁股，咬着牙说，“这骚货。”  
时语勾起嘴角表示同意，“的确够骚。”  
女人破口大骂，为了表示自己的愤怒还在两人的身体之间无力的挣扎了几下，“嫌骚都给我滚出去！”本来心情就差，他们俩得了便宜还卖乖。  
“别生气啊宝贝”，时语微微抽出又重重的顶入，发出“啪”的一声，听的女人脸都红了，他和泽对视一眼，“越骚我们越喜欢。”

不顾女人的哭嚎，两个人做了个尽兴。  
原本温柔的时语在女人眼里已经变成禽兽。  
虽然也高潮了几次，可女人还是觉得自己好吃亏，她抱着床上的被子，默默的流眼泪，屁股实在是太疼了，两个穴口都已经麻木了。  
时语这个时候又变回绅士了，轻柔的给她撩开散乱的头发，“怎么哭了？”他用干燥的指腹给她抹去眼泪，将她从被子里抱出来。  
“你干嘛！”女人在他怀里挣扎着，这禽兽该不会想再来一次吧？“嘶……”女人皱眉咧嘴，一挣扎，后面就痛的要命。  
“乖，我帮你洗澡。”时语往她下面瞥了一眼，笑着靠近她小声说，“还是你想一直含着我们的东西。”  
女人脸立刻变红，这才意识到自己的穴里还含着他们俩的精液，自己这个女皇帝当得真是不爽。  
低着头不说话的女人被时语抱进了浴室，留在外面的泽听着里面哗哗的水声，心里开始有些后悔。  
虽然做的时候很爽，可……回头再想想好像不是那么对味。  
他不得不承认他对女人还有感情，让自己的兄弟和自己一起操，有种自己把自己给绿了的感觉。  
他烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，看向浴室紧闭的门，他们俩在里面干嘛呢？  
推开浴室门，水蒸气向他扑过来，还夹杂着女人淫靡的呻吟和尖叫声。  
雾气消散，才看到足够容纳两人的浴缸中，女人浑身无力的趴在浴缸边，眼泪汪汪，想要挣扎着向外逃却被一双大手牢牢箍住细腰，布满暧昧痕迹的身体被身后的男人干的一耸一耸，水面激起不小的波浪。  
泽看得眼睛都直了。  
“我操，时语，你真不道德”，说是要给她洗澡，竟然背着自己偷吃。  
说完，泽关上浴室门，向他们走去。


End file.
